


a small, happy smile

by ImAKnockout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/pseuds/ImAKnockout





	a small, happy smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincronus/gifts).



"messiahs damn.."

that was the only thing that crossed through your mind. the only thing that could cross through it at the moment. the sight of him moving and writhing beneath you.. fuck it was enough to take your breath away.. your stitched lips twitch up into a soft smile, then press down against his. he kisses back, hungrily, of course. just like he always does. but you can never kiss back, not quite right at least and you pull away, purple eyes locking with violet as you raise a finger to your lips to silence what protests you know will come.

you let your claws slowly unsheathe and your grin only grows wider. you know it will cause him to whimper. he always does when you let your claws out. remnants from when you hated him, you would suppose. you raise your finger again to your lips, requesting silence again before you hook a claw around the last strand.

  
 his eyes widen. he knew what you were about to do and his mouth dropped open as he heard the snap pf the thread and he looked at you with what could only be called amazement. his fins twitch with every snap and he winces when you pull the thread through.

hes still scared.

you're just going to have to fix that.

you lean down and let your claws dig into the sheets slightly as you grin, your teeth still miraculously white thanks to the power of chucklevoodoo. "a powerful force indeed" you think to yourself, feeling it move across the holes from the thread in your lips, healing them, though not before a few drops of blood bead and slide down, dripping onto the seadwellers lips as you leaned down for a kiss. you feel his tongue slide slowly out the lick up the drops of blood that were pressed between your lips, not being able to help the small smirk that fell over your face.

you knew he liked it. he was a highblood after all. as much as he tried to hide it you saw. the almost imperceptible little details of it, his pupils narrowing, his gills flaring slightly and his fins perking forwards in slight dominance, though one quick snap of your hips fixes that, instantly turning him back into that moaning, gasping and whimpering mess that you absolutely loved

  
"SUCH A GOOD BOY" you purr into his mind as your hips start moving slowly yet again, that slow, rolling motion that you know he loved so much, that you know would make him moan your name and send him over that edge of pleasure in a wave, making his body twitch with every aftershock.. just that thought made you moan ever so softly into his mind, he loved when you did that, and this time was no exception, the low moan that escaped his throat was heavenly, sending a roll of sparks up your spine, making you shiver and make your pace deeper, more pleasurable for him, wanting to make him feel better than you ever had before...

and it worked.

  
 his back arches up towards you and you couldnt help yourself, placing slow, tender kisses along his sides and chest, watching for those sweet little signs that said that he was close, keeping your movements languid and searching out every spot that made him moan and make those miraculous noises that you both knew he could. every once in a while snapping your hips forward or rolling the fringe of a gill gently between the pads of your fingers, sometimes both together, making him nearly scream.. his gills flared slightly, as did his fins and you knew he was close, one small push needed to make those waves of pleasure crash over him...

and you gave him that one small push.

suddenly you press your lips against his, hard, and snap your hips forward very much the same way, drawing what was very nearly a scream of your name from him as he came, his hips bucking hard up into yours and his claws digging into the sheets as if holding on for dear life.

you cant help but grin at that, thrusting a few more times, hard, before your mouth falls open and a quiet whine escapes your throat as you come, filling him, moving through the shared pleasure as your head tilts down to lean against his chest, muscles shaking as more small noises coming from you, leaving you surprised that you could even make sounds after so long in silence..

you lean up and smile at him lovingly, those deep, miracle filled violet eyes locking with yours and you watch with deep purple ones, flecked with small pieces of sopor green, as a blush matching his eyes dusts over his fins and face

"that.. that wvas amazin.." he pants out and you only lean down to kiss him, flashing the words "YOU MOST DEFINITELY WERE" into his mind with a small smile as your lips meet his and you watch as his body shivers and jolts as the aftershocks of pleasure hit him before pulling out of him slowly, your eyes opening to watch that one last bit of pleasure from the stimulation move over his face before you lay down next to him and hold him close, your eyes falling closed as sleep slowly takes you, a small, happy smile playing over your lips even as it takes you entirely


End file.
